Leap of Faith
by Laine The Great
Summary: Ginny thinks about a recent death. Sounds sad, but has a happy ending. Songfic.


_One less call to answer,  
feeling full of despair,  
don't think I can get through it,  
just one last prayer.  
_  
Harry Potter. The boy who died. The boy who died to save us all.  
It was sort of funny, the way it all ended. I think he knew the spell would kill him. That it would take the life from his body.  
I don't think he cared, though. I think he knew he'd be saving everyone.  
He had thought, for just one moment, that he'd belonged in Slytherin. I wonder why? He held nothing reminicent of the man, or anyone in the house. He was kind, brave, loyal and true. I wonder if anyone ever told him that.  
I wonder if anyone had ever told him he was brilliant.   
_  
And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there?_  
  
I think he remembered the first time he saw me. At the train-station, in his first year. He clearly didn't think anything of me then.  
Or maybe he did.  
I don't know.  
I wish I did, though. I mean...if I knew what went through his mind every time he saw me, I'd be happy. I'd be able to rest in peace.  
No, no, that's too ironic for the situation...  
It's so cold outside. But I think it's something deeper, like underneath my skin maybe. I've never felt this cold.  
They never found his body. I wonder if his whole being went into the spell that finally stopped Voldemort, or something. I wouldn't be surprised.  
  
_Searching for the answer,  
nobody seems to care,  
Oh how I wish that you were here,  
beside me,  
to wipe away my tears._  
  
I can't help but smile a bit when I think of that time when I walked downstairs and I wasn't expecting to see him. It was a riot, or at least my brothers thought so. I did alot of embarrassing things around Harry. Nothing that wasn't stupid, though.  
Like that time I put my elbow in the butterdish.  
He just smiled at me. That's how nice he is...  
Was. That's how nice he was.  
I wonder if I shall every fully comprehend that he's dead. I mean, what is death, really, unless you're there to see it? It's kind of like a friend is moving away and never coming back.  
I wasn't there, but I can see it in my mind.  
Every single minute.  
Why am I crying?  
  
_And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares,  
and when I call out to you,   
will you be right there?  
Waiting for the answer,  
remembering times we would share,  
somehow I feel you here beside me,  
even though your not there._  
  
I don't think I'll ever really love anyone as much as I did Harry. I wonder if he knew the way I felt about him. I wonder if he knew he was breaking my heart everytime he looked at Cho Chang.  
Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?  
He's gone. Dead. Six feet under. The funeral's next week. I don't think I can bear going.  
Everyone thought it was just a crush, but it wasn't. Sometimes I wonder if he ever even considered the truth.  
I did act like it was a crush, didn't I? Blushing, clumsiness, and everything. I never actually revealed any deeper feelings. I was too afraid...I knew he didn't feel anything near what I felt. Or did he?  
I'll never know the answers.  
It feels like Harry's right here, though...I wonder if that's at all normal.   
  
_And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there?...  
And I'll be waiting by the window for your smile to come through,  
and I'll be waiting in the darkness when I call out to you,  
and I'll remember when you told me,  
I could trust in you...  
And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there?_  
  
I could taste the bitterness of my tears. I wondered where Harry was right now. I wondered if he was okay.  
He's dead. He's dead. He's not coming back. There were soft pats on the ground...someone was coming. I turned around, startled out of my train of thought. I concentrated my eyes on the pitch black. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear someone coming this way.  
And finally, he slipped into the moonlight.  
"...Ginny?"  
The voice enveloped me, like a warm bath.  
"Harry."  
_  
It's a leap of faith,  
and I believe that you are out there,  
it's a leap of faith and I believe you truly care,  
and when I call out to you,  
I know you'll be right there,  
and it's a leap of faith...  
_


End file.
